Illness Illusion
by seraph-akuma
Summary: Shido's newest case involves a young boy taken by a vampire. Though there is more to this case than it may seem. And just why is Cain so intrested in the boy also?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Illness Illusion

Warning: M/M relationship, a little cussing

Disclaimer: Nightwalker and its characters do not belong to me. Yuuichi however, does belong to me.

He was cold.

The thin-fabric pajamas he wore did nothing to shield him from the chill of the cold wind. The snow encrusted bench on which he sat atop was turning red as his blood mixed in with the numbing cold underneath. The thin white pajamas hid nothing, not the bleeding whip marks on his back, or the black and blue bruises that were scattered over his body.

Fourteen year old Yuuichi Suzuki hugged himself tightly as he rocked back and forth, trying desperately to warm himself. As much as he wanted to go home, he knew he couldn't. He didn't dare to. Yuuichi could still see the feral wild look in his mother's eyes as she had looked down at him from where he lay bleeding on the floor.

" Get the fuck out! No good fucking kid, he doesn't want you here! Can't you see that! Get out! And don't come back until the morning time!" she had told him.

That was before she had grabbed him by the hair and physically throwing him out into the snow. Throwing out a pair of raggedy tennish shoes and a thin jacket out after him. At least he was thankful for that, for she could have just allowed him to be out in the cold without any shoes or anything. For the last few hours he had been walking around, trying to ignore the pain in his back, or the fact that he was bleeding.

" It'll be alright. Come morning Mommy will be happy, and she'll forgive you" Yuuichi murmurred to himself.

His pale face was now even paler due to the wind, his lips turning a light shade of blue. Yuuichi pulled the jacket tighter around him, his whole body trembling from the cold. It was just so cold. He knew he should start walking again, instead of just sitting here, but his legs refused to move. His whole body felt numb, his legs felt frozen, he just couldn't move. If only he could find some place warm to go, to at least get warm for a few minutes then maybe....

__

Why are you in the cold?

The voice was like a whisper carried on the wind, though Yuuichi could hear it with startling clarity. Lifting his head up, Yuuichi tiredly looked around for the source of the voice. Upon hearing that voice, he felt warm, just a little tiny bit of warmth easing the chill up some. Though as he searched around, he saw no one. _No one in there right mind would be in this freezing cold_, Yuuichi thought to himself, blowing into his cupped hands.

His light-purple hair was begining to frost over from the cold, not that he noticed. He could hardly feel anything, his hands had gone completely numb. Somewhere, deep inside him, Yuuichi knew he would die if he stayed out here any longer. He knew he had to go and get warm, or he would die.

__

Come to me, I shall keep you warm

That voice, and the warmth that accompnied it, once again filled Yuuichi. The voice reminded him of vampire movie that he had watched once as a child; deep, masculine, and sounding sort of like European. Forcing himself to stand up, Yuuichi stood, his knees going weak. Somewhere, in the distance, he could hear someone calling for him. Some force pulling him, telling him where to go.

__

Yes, come to me....

Unable to feel the ground beneath him, Yuuichi took baby steps as he stumbled forward. Once or twice he actually fell to the ground, wanting to give up, it was just too painful. His whole body felt as if it was being stuck with pins and needles as the blood once again circulated through his veins. Though each time that same voice soothed and reassured him, telling him to continue.

__

You have to come to me... you have to come so that I may keep you warm.....

As the voice faded once again from his mind, Yuuichi was just rarely aware that he was standing in an alleyway. He also noticed that he was very far from the apartment complex where he and his mother stayed. _Mother will get angry at me_, Yuuichi thought as he leaned against the brick wall. His breath were coming out in short pants and gasp now, he clutched at his heart as that same old familiar ache slowly began to creep through him.

__

Yuuichi.... Yuuichi come to me.....

Yuuichi looked up, he would have gasped had he had the breath to do it. 

Standing a little ways ahead of him was a man that Yuuichi had never seen before. The man had long wavy blond hair, that reached down past his back, something that Yuuichi had not seen amongst most men. Although the man was far from looking feminine, he was still very handsome, even to be considered beautiful. He wore a white shirt with a light pink vest on over it, the white shirt was tucked down into brown pants, and he wore a long brown trenchcoat over it.

There was something about this man that made Yuuichi frightened. The man's ears were pointy, like that of an elf. Also, the man's eyes were a pure red, Yuuichi's mother had always told him as a child that anyone with red eyes was a demon. Though, for as frightened as he felt inside, Yuuichi did not run away. 

" There is no need to be afraid of me Yuuichi" the man said, extending a hand out towards him.

Fangs! The man had fangs! Yuuichi began to back away, only to trip over his still slightly-numb feet and fall to his knees. He could hear the man approaching. As each footstep brought the man closer, Yuuichi felt a warmth spread through his body, shielding him from the cold like no coat or jacket ever could.

" Yuuichi. Come to me Yuuichi. Come and I shall keep you warm" the man said, stretching out his arms.

He wanted this, Yuuichi thought to himself as he pushed himself to his feet. It hurt like hell, but he needed to feel that warmth. Each time the man spoke to him he felt warm, a fire burning inside him. He had to feel more, he was just so cold now. Rising shakily to his feet, Yuuichi covered the few inches that had been spacing the man and himself apart. With a strangled cry, Yuuichi fell forward against the man's chest, pressing his frail body against the man's more muscular one.

" I'm... so... cold..." Yuuichi whispered, pressing his face against the man's chest.

As strong arms embraced his slim frame, for the first time in his life, Yuuichi felt safe. It was funny but, in this stranger's arms, he could no longer feel the cold. _I'm so warm_, Yuuichi thought as he relaxed against the man. 

" Who are you?" Yuuichi asked, rubbing his cheek against the man's chest.

" You need not know who I am just yet child" the man answered, tipping his face upwards.

As the man bent down, Yuuichi closed his eyes, a shiver running down his spine as the man's lips stopped just inches from his. Yuuichi had never been kissed before, nor had he ever kissed anyone, besides his mother of course. A blush spread across his cheeks at the thought that his first kiss would be from a foreigner that he had never seen before. A foreigner with pointy ears and fangs.

The man did not do as Yuuichi had expected, instead of kissing his lips, the foreigner pressed light kissess along his jaw, trailing down to his neck. When the man's lips fastened onto his neck, Yuuichi cried out as he felt a tiny stinging sensation, almost as if he had been pricked by a needle, at the spot where the man's lips were at. He no longer could feel the coldness of the wind or the snow, instead being filled with a great warmth. Spots flashed before his eyes as he tipped back his head and moaned at a sensation he very much couldn't describe. The sensation was very much like the same kind of sensation he got whenever he touched himself, which was something he hardly did.

__

I will keep you warm, but first, you must do this for me

Yuuichi moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around the man, who began to kneel down. With his lips still fastened to his neck, the man sat down on the ground, pulling Yuuichi into his lap. He knew he couldn't take too much blood, not right now, while the boy was still so weak. Though at least he would be able to drink enough to satisfy himself, so what if the boy would be a bit woozy afterwards. He could always spare the boy a little bit of his blood, not enough for him to become a vampire, though just enough to keep the boy from feeling sick or dying.

" Yes, anything... anything for you" Yuuichi said, pressing his body against the man's, too lost in his own sensations to actually realize what was happening.

The man smiled as the blood running down his throat soothed the ache of the scar that was now fading into nothingness. There was something special about this boy, something that made him not want to drink until the boy lay as a dried husk. Maybe it was the boy's beauty. Or the fact that this boy looked so much like the other one that he had lost. Maybe this boy could be a fresh start, a new chance to start over.

__

Would you like to come with me Yuuichi? I am still very much in need of you.

Yuuichi nodded, not caring that he would probably be beaten by his mother later on. All that mattered was that he was here with this man, this man who's entire body felt like a furnace underneath him. This man would keep him warm whenever his mother threw him out on the cold nights. With this man, he wouldn't have to ever be cold again.

" Yes... as I said... anything for you" Yuuichi said, as his vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nightwalker and its characters don't belong to me. Only Yuuichi Suzuki and his mother do. 

Warning: So far there isn't anything yaoi, though there will be some in later chapters, although I might just keep it toned down to simple shounen-ai.

It wasn't the kind of job Shido normally take. The only reason he was doing it was because Riho's incessant whining about how he should take the case was beginning to annoy him. Not to mention that the younger vampire had seemed happy to quickly offer his services to the wailing woman in his office, despite the fact that he had told her just moments ago that he would not be taking the case. Tracking down some runaway brat was not the kind of case he saw worthy enough for him to waste his time on. Plus, the woman's tears had been just as fake as the wig she'd worn. From what he could tell, the woman was concerned about whether or not he was somewhere safe and still alive. Though he had no choice now, seeing as how Riho would only continue to whine and annoy him if he hadn't left.

" 'You have to help Mr. Shido. I'll bitch and moan if you don't Mr. Shido' " he muttered under his breath as he walked down the street, mocking Riho's voice.

Maybe if he was lucky he'd run into a night breed or something. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a picture of the kid he was looking for. At first, he'd thought it was a girl, until the boy's mother had pointed out that it was a boy. He'd also noticed the woman had seemed almost disgusted by the fact that her child was a male. He couldn't help but wonder just who the older black-haired boy standing behind the woman's son in the picture was; though when he had asked about it, the woman had only ignored the question. From the way the boy was hugging the other boy from behind he could guess that the two had been close. The black haired boy seemed too old to be the boy's lover, though seeing as how people were nowadays, he was half tempted to believe it. 

Still looking at the picture, he looked up just in time to see a lavender-haired boy appear in his line of vision, before the boy disappeared in the crowd. Taking a quick glance at the picture, he begin to shove his way through the crowd. He was surprised to have find the boy so quickly, although if he had stopped to think about it, it seemed more like the boy had been looking for him.

" Yuuichi! Yuuichi, please wait, I have to speak to you!" he called out, pushing past more people.

It was becoming annoying, how one moment the boy would be just within arms length away, only to reappear far away. Had he been thinking clearly, and not just wanting to grab the boy and go so that he could collect his money and be through with things, he would have noticed this. Though Shido was not thinking clearly, and continued to chase after the almost phantom-like child through the crowded sidewalk. By the time he had come to his senses, he was in the subway, which for the most part was empty, except for the bums and late night-goers.

Panting softly, he looked around for any sign of the boy, cursing softly under his breath as he saw no trace of the boy. How the hell could someone move so fast? It was almost as if the boy had disappeared into thin air. Frowning, he continued to walk through the subway, ignoring the loud whistle of the sub, or the rushing of air as it passed by. 

Just as he was ready to leave, he caught a glimpse of pale lavender hair entering the sub. Using his vampiric speed, he entered the sub before the doors closed, looking around. The cab was mostly empty, except for one small boy sitting down. The child was dressed in simple pajamas, their pale skin flushed as if they had fever.

" Yuuichi? " he asked softly, moving carefully towards the boy, not wanting the boy to possibly take off to a more populated cab where he could loose him again.

"I'm guessing that woman sent you?" a soft, yet raspy, voice said.

Shido reeled from the scent of death and decay that was coming from the boy, raising a hand up to cover his nose. 'What the hell?!' he thought to himself as he begin to back away. This, whatever it was, didn't smell like a night breed, not completely anyway. He continued to move back as the thing rose from the seat, the smile on the creature's face both haunting and inviting.

"Did she send you after me? Or after him?" the Yuuichi-creature said, slightly decaying lips pulling back into a grin as it pointed to something on the floor.

Moving slightly, Shido's eyes widened as he saw another boy, the real Yuuichi, laying on the floor of the sub. The boy's skin was just as pale as his doppelganger, dressed in the same exact way. The only difference was that the boy on the floor was not beginning to rot as the creature standing before him was. Biting into his finger, Shido created the blood sword, ready to do battle with the creature.

" That..That boy..I drank from him..As I had seen my master do. And look what became of me?! Look at me! Look at what that worthless creature did" the Yuuichi-creature screeched, blood beginning to flow from its mouth as it begin to claw at its throat. "I didn't believe the master when he said that the boy was...I had to taste...Filthy human!"

Shido moved back as the creature begin to come forward. There were a million questions running through his mind, all of them having to deal with just what this creature had said. His eyes widened as he realized something, this creature, was not a creature at all. This was a vampire, just like he was. Though, why would a vampire end up becoming sickly because of a human's blood? 

A pitiful moan came from the vampire as he collapsed to the ground, uttering something that Shido couldn't quite make out. With another pitiful moan, the creature seemed to just simply fade, only the leftover smell of burning and rotting flesh filling the cab a sign that the creature had been there at all. Close to gagging, Shido hurried over to where the real Yuuichi was, bending down and placing two fingers against his neck, searching for a pulse. He let out a sigh as he found one finally, then blinked a little as he was hit with another scent. Cain's scent.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself as he removed his jacket to wrap around the boy.

He blanched a little as he saw pale bruises left on the boy's neck, as well as a fresh bite mark, the blood around the wound still flesh. His eyes changed color as he found himself being drawn to the blood. Growling softly, Shido forced himself to look away. What was it about this kid that made him want to feed? It must have just been due to the fact that it had been a while since he'd fed.

"Well this was all very entertaining" he muttered to himself, looking down at the unconscious boy. 

Sighing, Shido sat back down in the seat. He'd just have to wait until the sub came to its next stop, then he'd leave and head back to the agency. He could just hear Riho's squeals and mile-fast talking now as she fawned over the boy and such things. Although he was still puzzled as to why Cain's scent would be on the boy. Usually, Cain killed all of the victims he chose; and even despite that fact, the boy should have no longer been human by now. Those who were bitten by a vampire, but not given blood in return almost always became zombie-like creatures who only obeyed the vampire who had bitten them. 

Shido frowned a little as he remembered the other vampire, and that the vampire had also bitten Yuuichi. Although that vampire had seemed to be the one turning into a zombie-like creature. Although it had seemed more like the vampire was roasting alive, or something along those lines. At the thought of Cain ending up the same way the other vampire had, instead of feeling the joy and relief he thought he'd felt, he felt a pang of pain in his chest. Looking back at the boy, he sighed, shaking his head. 

"Just what the hell are you?" he muttered to himself as he rested back against the sub-cab, looking out the window and trying his best to ignore the feeling that things were quite what they seemed.

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been studying for test and things like that. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quickly. *huggles Yuuichi plushies* And this chapter is dedicated to Angel Rem, cause talking to her helped me get my thoughts together ^___^. Well, that's all for now, ja.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nightwalker and its characters do not belong to me, Yuuichi however does.  
  
This case was not going the way Shido had planned. It was supposed to have been simple, and easy. Instead, it was now becoming complicated beyond belief. And not even with the added in drama of the vampire who had somehow become nothing more than rotting flesh and then bursted into flames, and the fact that the boy reeked with Cain's scent. There was also the fact that the boy had not awaken since he'd find him in the subway car; along with the added bonus that the boy's mother was no where to be found. It was almost as if she'd never even existed, the address that had been given to him had been empty and seemingly devoid of life. In the superintendent of the building had said that no one had ever lived there.  
  
It was as if she'd vanished off the face of the planet.  
  
Sighing softly, Shido looked over at the sleeping boy who was now resting peacefully on his couch. The boy had been there since he'd came back here after finding him, and that had been a week ago. At first he'd thought the boy was dead, though Riho had seen to it that she assure him that the boy wasn't dead. Yayoi had offered to take the boy of his hands, though he'd declined. For as annoyed and pissed off he was at the situation, he did not want to let the boy out of his sight. Mostly because he was still intrigued about the decaying vampire, and the fact that the boy had been in contact with Cain.  
  
Which pushed him onto a whole new set of thoughts. Why hadn't Cain killed the boy? He knew by personal experience that Cain was not the type that allowed his victims to live. And he didn't let his playtoys get away either. Of course, he had to remind himself that for a while he had been Cain's playtoy, though he'd banished and quieted those thoughts before they even started.  
  
Getting up, Shido walked over to the sleeping boy sitting down beside him on the couch. The boy, in a way, looked like him. Yet upon closer inspection, the boy looked far from him. He was too frail looking. Truthfully, the only thing that made the boy look like him was that they shared the same colored hair. Though this boy's hair was not as long as his was.  
  
Brushing his fingers over the boy's hair, he blinked a little bit, leaning down some. The boy's hair looked as if it had been cut, though that wasn't what had caught his attention. Lifting the boy's bangs, his attention was now drawn on the upside-down cross shaped scar on the boy's forehead.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered, tracing over it with a fingernail.   
  
That scar had not been there before, or at least, he hadn't noticed it. Just why hadn't he noticed it? Shido was the type that prided themselves on noticing such things. At first Shido had been thinking that it might have just been some kind of occult/Satanism thing, though this boy didn't seem like the type.   
  
During his little examination of the boy, he didn't notice the slight fluttering of eyes, or the boy's body lightly shuddering. What he did notice however, was when the boy's hands came up to wrap around his own throat. Nearly falling back in surprise, Shido recovered quickly, reaching forward to pull the boy's hands away. It was easy enough, with his strength, to force the boy's hands down. Of course, that didn't stop the boy's body from beginning to convulse and shudder.  
  
Remembering something he'd seen on TV, he forced the boy's mouth opening, placing two fingers inside his mouth. They had said to use a stick or something, to keep the boy from accidently biting off his own tongue, though he didn't have a stick so he had to make due with what he had. Of course, as the boy bit down on his fingers, he couldn't help but wince. He wondered if this was how his victims and Yayoi had felt when he'd bitten them.  
  
Almost as if by magic, the moment he was sure his fingers were bleeding, the boy's body went limp once again. It only took him a second to recognize something, that once again made him wince, though for a different reason. The boy was suckling his fingers, able to feel the boy's tongue working against his fingers.  
  
"Just great..." he muttered, starting to remove his fingers, only to be stopped as the boy bit harder. "A human with a fetish for blood?"  
  
Seeing as how the boy did not seem like he was going to be letting his fingers free any time soon, Shido just resigned himself to his fate. If the boy wanted to suck his blood like some vampire child, then so be it. At least it kept the boy from thrashing around and trying to choke himself. Of course, couple of lewd jokes came to mind, but he pushed them aside.  
  
When his fingers were finally freed, he quickly wiped them off on the boy's shirt. It was the boy's germs after all. Glancing back over, he noticed that the boy was now quite awake, light green eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. With such pale skin, it only made the boy's eye color more vibrant, that vacant blank expression reminding Shido of those porcelain dolls he saw in the antique stores.  
  
"Nice to see you're finally awake" Shido said, shifting some so that he could look at the boy.  
  
Slowly sitting up, the boy looked at Shido, then looked away, as if he were looking for someone. At this point, he could not remember much, his memories hazy. He had been somewhere, with someone, though now he was here. Only, where was here?  
  
"Where am I?" the boy asked, finally focusing back on Shido.  
  
That annoyed feeling once again settling on him, Shido refrained from ignoring the boy. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Shido, and this is my office, and this is my couch. Which you have been sleeping on for the past week, free of charge" he said sarcastically, surprised that he sounded a little bitter.  
  
Of course, that may have had something to do with the fact that he could now once again smell Cain's scent on the boy. Anything dealing with Cain usually made him a little bitchy. Not to mention that the very fact that this boy had been in Cain's hold, and had been allowed to live without being turned into vampire, made him not quite sure whether or not he should trust the boy.  
  
"An office?" the boy murmured, still sounding very much out of it.  
  
Not really feeling like sitting around and waiting for the boy to remember he had a brain, Shido rose to his feet, walking over to his desk. Why did he have this sinking feeling that while dealing with this boy, he would sooner or later end up having to deal with Cain? He would have rather dealt with being trapped in that horrid dream again, rather than having to deal with the blonde haired vampire again.  
  
Or, maybe he was just being too overly dramatic about it all?  
  
If he could be nice to Riho, then he supposed he could be nice to this boy too. Getting up, he walked into the small kitchen in his office, pouring the coffee that Riho had made into a cup. He still couldn't understand why the girl continued to make coffee, seeing as how the only person that could actually drink it was Yayoi, and she hardly drank coffee.  
  
Carrying the mug to the boy, he held it out, waiting for the boy to take it. When finally the boy snapped out of what ever little trance he'd been in, and took the mug, he once again sat at his desk.  
  
"Yes, I am a private investegator" Shido said, leaning back in his chair. "Yuuichi, do you remember anything that happened to you?"   
  
The boy seemed surprised that someone knew his name, his grip on the mug tightening a little bit. It also struck Shido as strange that the boy begin to drink the coffee, despite it not having any sugar added, as well as it being still hot.  
  
"I remember... going with that man... he kept me warm" Yuuichi answered, looking down into the mug. "He saved me..."  
  
That sinking feeling once again settled itself into the pit of Shido's stomach. Was the boy talking about the vampire that had died in the subway car, or was he talking about Cain? And what had the boy meant by 'kept him warm?', why would the boy have needed to be kept warm in the first place? And saved him from what?  
  
" Yuuichi, this man, how did he look?" he asked, even though he feared the answer.  
  
A smile came onto the boy's face as he once again drank from the mug. Even though he could only remember flashes of the man's face, it was enough. That man, he had been so kind to him. Had kept him warm, and save.  
  
"He looked like a god" Yuuichi said quietly, "He was tall. And handsome. His hair, it was golden. He looked like one of those princes from the storybooks."  
  
Hearing that, Shido tensed up, hands curling up into fist. Just as he'd thought. The boy was talking about Cain. In a way, it was the same thing he'd thought when he'd first met Cain. Though, nowadays those feelings had greatly changed. Realizing that the boy was staring at him, he forced himself to relax.  
  
"Yes?" Shido asked, feeling almost, nervous under the boy's gaze.  
  
"That man. He told me about you. You are the one that got away, right? You're awfully selfish, spurning someone who loves you so much... If I were you, I would hae never turned him away. You blame all those bad things you did on him, when you are the only one to blame. The death of that girl, it was your fault... she's the reason you begin to hate him, because you killed her. Isn't that right? It's the truth, isn't-"  
  
The mug fell out of the boy's hands, the smug grin widening on the boy's features as he stared up at the vampire who was now staring down at him. Shido couldn't remember actually getting up from the chair, only knowing that he'd wanted the boy to shut up. His hands tightly wrapped around the boy's throat, he pushed him back against the couch.   
  
"Shut up! What would you know?! It was his fault! " Shido said, fingers tightening around the boy's neck.  
  
"But still... you're the one that killed those people... he never forced you, you did it on your own" the boy replied.  
  
It was true. He had been the one that had killed those people, and the one that had changed the little girl into a vampire. But he'd only been doing what Cain had told him.   
  
"Blaming him won't bring those people back... Face it, you're just as evil as the nightbreeds you kill. No worse, because you continue to try and see yourself as a good person. You're a killer! You're lower than a nightbreed" the boy continued.  
  
Shido's nonexistant blood ran cold as he heard Yuuichi say this, only tightening his grip on the boy's throat. He realized that he was beginning to loose control, but he couldn't help it. Hearing those things being said made him angry. They were the same things that Cain had said to him, always trying to force him to see it from that point of view.  
  
"What would you know? Who are you really!? What little game is Cain playing!" Shido yelled, about to say more before he realized something.  
  
The boy was crying.  
  
Seeing the look of fear on the boy's face, Shido immedietly moved back from the boy, practically flying back from him. Just when had the smug look vanished from the boy's face? Yuuichi still sat pressed back against the couch, light bruises starting to form on the boy's slender neck.   
  
"S-Sorry... I- I didn't mean it... I'm sorry! I did it again didn't I? I didn't mean to. I'll clean it up" Yuuichi said, quickly crawling off the couch towards the mug and growing coffee stain.  
  
As the boy begin to blot at the coffee with his shirt, Shido just stared at the boy. What was going on? How had the boy's attitude suddenly done a 360? After a few minutes, he finally looked down at the boy, who was trying his best to clean up the stain. Finally realizing that the boy was trying to get up steaming hot coffee, he turned to grab the boy by the arm, pulling him back away from it and up to his feet.  
  
"Those things you were saying, why did you say them?" he asked, trying to remain calm, blinking a little at the look of confusion on the boy's face.  
  
"I.... I'm not sure what I said... I'm sorry for whatever I said. I won't say anything anymore" the boy said quickly, looking around some. "Wh-Where is Sensei? Are you his friend?"  
  
Seeing as how this was getting him nowhere, Shido released the boy, watching him fall back against the couch. Deciding he should at least apologize, he looked over at the boy, only to find him asleep. Seeing as how the boy was asleep, there was really nothing that he could do at the moment. The only thing to do was to just wait until the boy awoke.  
  
Just as he was about to walk back to his desk, to take a much need nap, he heard the collections of gasp from behind him.  
  
And that's when all hell broke loose.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been really busy lately. And my muses seem to have divorced me, though now they've came back, so hopefully I won't take to long to write the next chapter. Anyway, read and review, thanks ^_^ 


End file.
